wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Future of Wrestling
Future of Wrestling is an American independent wrestling promotion based in southern Florida starting during the late 1990s. Founded by Bobby Rogers, the promotion was a predecessor of Full Impact Pro, Independent Pro Wrestling and NWA Florida1 and featured several top independent wrestlers including Scoot Andrews, Billy Fives,Warlock (Jason Wheeler), Maximum Capacity, Dirty Dennis Allen, Mister Saint Laurent, Buck Quartermaine and Wildside (Anthony Michaels & Jeff Roth) as well as World Championship Wrestling veterans Dusty Rhodes, Kevin Sullivan, Norman Smiley and Curt Hennig, the latter holding the FOW Heavyweight Championship until the promotions close in 2003. The promotion was associated with Rusty Brooks's School of Hard Knocks, which acted as its training school throughout its five year history. Former mainstays such as Low Ki, The Shane Twins and Phi Delta Slam (Bruno Sassi & Big Tilly) have since signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. In 2005, former FOW Tag Team Champion Hassan Assad signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment to compete in its developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling. Others who have made appearances include former Extreme Championship Wrestling wrestlers Terry Funk and The Sandman as well World Wrestling Federation wrestlers Barry Horowitz, Duke The Dumpster Droese, Doink the Clown, Tatanka, Greg Valentine, Jerry Lawler and The Bushwhackers. Future of Wrestling Heavyweight Championship The FOW Heavyweight Championship is a professional wrestling title in Future of Wrestling. The title was created when "Ram Man" Johnny Evans won the title in Miami, Florida on May 1, 1998. It was defended throughout southern Florida, most often in Davie, Oakland Park, Pembroke Pines and occasionally in Ft. Lauderdale and Tampa, Florida. The title was also defended outside the United States during international tours to Peru and Saudi Arabia in 1999 and 2002 respectively. Future of Wrestling International Heavyweight Championship The FOW International Heavyweight Championship was a title in Future of Wrestling. The title was created when Cyborg won the title in Lima, Peru on April 24, 1999. It was defended throughout southern Florida, most often in Davie, Plantation, Pembroke Pines and occasionally in Ft. Lauderdale and Tampa, Florida. During the first half of 1999, the title was also defended in Lima and during later international tours to Peru and Saudi Arabia. Future of Wrestling Hardcore Championship The FOW Hardcore Championship was a title in Future of Wrestling. The title was created when "Mr. Extreme" Pat McGuire won the title in Oakland Park, Florida on October 8, 1998. It was defended throughout southern Florida, most often in Oakland Park, Davie and Plantation, Florida. Future of Wrestling Light Heavyweight Championship The FOW Light Heavyweight Championship was a title in Future of Wrestling. The title was created when Johnny Vandal won the title in Davie, Florida on December 1, 2001. It was defended throughout southern Florida, most often in Davie, Plantation, Boca Raton and occasionally in Orlando, Florida. The title was abandoned shortly before the promotion closed in early 2003. Future of Wrestling Tag Team Championship The FOW Tag Team Championship was a tag team title in Future of Wrestling. The title was created when The Masked Assassins (Bobby & Rusty Brooks) won the titles in Miami, Florida on May 20, 1998. It was defended throughout southern Florida, most often in Davie, Oakland Park, Pembroke Pines and occasionally in Ft. Lauderdale and Miami, Florida. See Also Home